No te salves
by Palas Atenea
Summary: "Recuerda, entonces, esos ojos de un brillante azul océano y esa sonrisa deslumbrante que solía cegarlo cuando estaba junto a él. Pero no es eso lo que ve, porque Naruto tiene una sonrisa tonta en los labios y la mirada perdida, avanza entre el mar de personas que bailan con movimientos erráticos empujadas por los efectos del alcohol." Lime. Narusasu/Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto _no me pertenece. Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El título de la historia ha sido sacado de un poema de Mario Benedetti llamado "_No te salves_".

_**Advertencias: **_Lenguaje explícito, comportamientos erráticos, posible mención a drogas, narración deficiente. AU. Lime. Más OOC del que me gustaría. Es una historia oscura (_bastante)_.

_**Importante: **_Siempre me he preguntado qué pasaría si Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaran papeles, es precisamente lo que intenté en esta historia. Juego con las personalidades de ambos, aunque intento mantener su esencia.

_**No te salves **_

_**I**_

_No te pienses sin sangre_

Esa noche, cuando Sasuke ve a Naruto después de tantos años, siente un nudo en la garganta que cada vez se hace más denso y tangible, cerrándose en torno a su tráquea de una forma casi cruel. No puede creer que _ese _sea él.

Sasuke siempre ha considerado a Naruto como una persona brillante, tal vez demasiado optimista y tan amable que podría entrar con facilidad en la categoría de idiota. Sus sonrisas cálidas y su espíritu ardiente eran capaces derretir al Ártico entero, como si compitiera con los gases del efecto invernadero. Naruto era carcajadas ruidosas e irritantes, era ojos que te abrazaban el alma y puños que lograban desestabilidad tu fuerza de voluntad. Era un enigma que rara vez podía descifrar y le aterraba, especialmente porque hacía que su pecho se hinchara con un sentimiento inexplicable. Sin embargo, esa figura que está frente a él parece ser una triste mueca de sus recuerdos. Tan diferente a aquel niño impertinente y torpe que había dejado atrás hace tantos años. Al principio no lo reconoce, pero cuando distingue esos ojos inconfundiblemente azules, ese cabello de oro y la sonrisa ladina que dirige al muchacho que atiende la barra del bar, se siente aturdido.

—¿Naruto…? — Murmura, haciendo el ademán de acercarse, pero cuando el áureo levanta el rostro y fija su mirada implacable en él, se detiene al instante.

Nunca había contemplado un gesto de esa índole en el rubio revoltoso y entusiasta que se aferra a sus recuerdos con las garras que desforman su determinación. Su pupila vacua no lo enfoca y sus irises, que una vez fueron de un azul tan intenso que incluso el océano sentiría envidia de él, ahora muestran un color añil opaco, sin vida. Por primera vez en su vida se siente desconcertado y no sabe qué esperar, especialmente cuando esos ojos que hace años se iluminaban con determinación en su presencia, parecen no reconocerlo.

Observa como el muchacho rubio toma la cerveza que acaba de pedir de la barra con un gesto perezoso y se da la vuelta sin volver a mirarlo, desapareciendo entre las personas que esa noche han acudido a ese lugar para deshacerse de la irremediable fatiga que trae consigo la rutina.

—¿Qué coño…? — Masculla, mostrando una auténtica incredulidad.

Sasuke no sabe cómo reaccionar. Es plenamente consciente de que, cuando se fue, la relación con Naruto quedó hecha polvo, pero joder, que es Naruto. Lo conoce, sabe que es la persona más terca y decidida con la que se ha topado en su vida, que nunca se rinde, incluso cuando todo sale mal y todo parece estar perdido, él siempre logra sobrellevarlo. Sonríe, a pesar de que cada golpe que recibe duele, que está sangrando, que se siente morir. Siempre vuelve a comenzar, asegurando que _todo va a salir bien. _Así es como lo recuerda, un mocoso imprudente e insoportable que quiere salvar a todos. Que quiso salvarlo a él.

Lo recuerda, la tarde en la que tomó el tren para irse de la ciudad, incluso puede percibir nuevamente cómo el frío de otoño le calaba hasta los huesos (¿o era solo la certeza de que estaba cometiendo un error?). Naruto fue la única persona que lo siguió hasta la estación, acusándolo de cobarde con la voz rasgada debido al esfuerzo que le producía retener las lágrimas. Nunca se ha permitido olvidarlo del todo.

—Eh, Sasuke —La voz de Suigetsu lo trae de vuelta a la realidad. Este le dirige una mirada extraña que no puede descifrar.

—¿Qué quieres? —Su respuesta se escucha mucho más fría de lo que pretendía en un principio, pero no vacila al fijar sus ojos color ónice en los contrarios.

—Es sobre el rubio —Comenta, mostrando cierta incomodidad que los sentidos afilados de Sasuke no pasan por alto —Eh… No te lo había dicho antes porque no creí que estaría aquí esta noche. Además, acabas de volver y no quería arruinar tu humor, que de por sí es volátil…

—Habla de una puta vez, imbécil — le espeta, perdiendo la paciencia.

El joven de hebras grises parece vacilar un instante, como si estuviera ordenando en su cerebro las palabras que va a emplear. Sasuke frunce el ceño, visiblemente irritado.

—No es nada de lo que recuerdas —dice finalmente, simplificando toda la situación en esa vaga oración después de algunos segundos de meditación.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta, sintiendo como un sentimiento completamente desconocido comienza a burbujear en el centro de su cuerpo. De pronto, parece experimentar una sensación de auténtica incomodidad.

—No deberías acercarte a él — dice distraídamente Suigetsu sin mirarlo mientras con pasos lentos se dirige a la barra del bar.

Sasuke es capaz de percibir el extraño tinte de advertencia en el tono de voz desenfadado de Suigetsu, a pesar de que este intenta ocultarlo. Por primera vez en su vida se siente fuera de lugar, puede sentir la presencia de Karin a sus espaldas y la mirada penetrante de Juugo desde su costado derecho, sin embargo, no vuelve a preguntar. Se limita a continuar su camino para alcanzar a Suigetsu, quién ya se encuentra pidiendo bebidas para todos y mantiene una conversación amena con el joven que atiende la barra. Sasuke percibe esa aura de familiaridad que tienen todos y supone que no es la primera vez que visitan ese local.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Uchiha —Menciona el joven de piel pálida casi enfermiza y cabellos brunos que atiende la barra. A Sasuke no le gusta nada la sonrisa que le dirige y no se molesta en disimularlo — Estos tres me han hablado mucho de ti las últimas semanas. Estaban muy emocionados con tu regreso.

Sasuke suelta un bufido.

—Déjalo ya, Sai —reconoce la voz de Karin, pues se alza por sobre la música que hace retumbar las paredes del bar. Cree reconocer el género de la banda que toca en ese momento, tal vez es algo de grunge.

El muchacho de sonrisa inquietante se limitó a soltar una risita ligera, mientras se alejaba del lugar para atender a otros clientes.

No puede asegurarlo, pero hay algo en la sonrisa de ese sujeto que le inquieta. Como si _supiera _algo que él ignora. Y no se puede deshacer de esa sensación de inquietud que parece perforarle el pecho de forma punzante, ni siquiera cuando Karin lo sujeta del brazo con firmeza, arrastrándolo a la pista de baile.

Se siente asfixiado cuando la muchacha de cabellera rojiza comienza a contonear las caderas al ritmo de la música y una masa de cuerpos pegajosos lo rodean, aprisionándolo en un espacio demasiado pequeño. La oscuridad se cierne sobre él, a pesar de que esta es interrumpida por la secuencia de luces de colores que crean un patrón entorno a los cuerpos desinhibidos que parecen ignorar todo a su alrededor. Azul, rojo, verde, lila, azul, rojo, verde, lila, ve el rostro de la muchacha que le dirige sonrisas fugaces que se pierden en los colores azul, rojo, verde, lila. Distingue a Suigetsu cuando se acerca a bailar junto a ellos con una cerveza en la mano, se acerca a Karin y le dice algo en el oído que no alcanza a escuchar, pero que hace que ella le dirija una mirada de preocupación que no logra entender.

Quiere salir de ahí, ellos saben que detesta ese tipo de lugares y que solo ha accedido a asistir porque se lo suplicaron, porque tenía poco más de tres años sin verlos. Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de darse la vuelta y huir, distingue la cabellera dorada entre la multitud de personas.

Recuerda, entonces, esos ojos de un brillante azul océano y esa sonrisa deslumbrante que solía cegarlo cuando estaba junto a él. Pero no es eso lo que ve, porque Naruto tiene una sonrisa tonta en los labios y la mirada perdida, avanza entre el mar de personas que bailan con movimientos erráticos empujadas por los efectos del alcohol. No obstante, no es eso lo que lo desconcierta, sino el hecho de que está sosteniendo la mano de alguien más.

Sin premeditación alguna, comienza a seguirlo antes de que desaparezca de su campo visual, apartando a las personas con movimientos bruscos e ignorando las miradas lascivas que le dirigen algunas chicas. Cuando finalmente sale de la pista de baile y logra caminar en la parte posterior del bar, ya no hay rastro de la cabellera rubia. Frunce el ceño, manifestando su disgusto y se dirige hacia el pequeño y oscuro pasillo que conduce a los baños.

Nunca se esperó encontrar una escena como esa.

Naruto está contra la pared y un hombre de cabellos casi blancos lo sostiene de las caderas, mientras su rostro se encuentra completamente hundido en su cuello. Pese a que el sonido de la música aún es lo suficientemente fuerte como para retumbar en sus oídos, los gemidos del rubio hacen eco en el pequeño espacio. Puede ver su rostro a la perfección desde el ángulo en el que se mantiene, justo frente a los dos cuerpos que parecen ajenos a su presencia. Distingue la boca entre abierta del rubio, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados. Las manos que anteriormente se encontraban aferradas a sus caderas descienden hasta llegar a la bragueta de su pantalón y el hombre que lo aprisiona contra la pared emite un gruñido de impaciencia.

—Joder, ya estás duro — escucha que dice, a pesar que su voz es amortiguada por la piel dorada del rubio debido a la posición que mantiene, ocultando su rostro en el hueco que se forma entre la mandíbula y la clavícula — Eres una puta.

La risa despiadada del rubio le hiela la sangre. Cuando abre los ojos, sus pupilas se fijan en él y esta vez, lo reconocen. Sus ojos se encuentran y un sentimiento que no reconoce brilla en esos irises añiles. Naruto no se muestra sorprendido de verlo en ese lugar.

—Apúrate y fóllame de una vez — su voz es inesperadamente ronca, mucho más grave de lo que recuerda — No estoy de humor para tus estupideces, Kimimaro.

Mientras pronuncia esas palabras, no despega su mirada de los incrédulos ojos ónices. Su sonrisa se ensancha, pero ya no es cálida, ni ilumina el lugar. Es sórdida, cruel y aterradora, tan ajena y desconocida que por primera vez se cuestiona si realmente la persona frente a él es Naruto.

Una sensación de vértigo hace estremecer a su estómago y siente el sabor de la bilis que asciende por su garganta cuando, tras algunos segundos en los que ambas personas frente a él luchaban con los cinturones de sus pantalones, con cierres y botones, escucha los gemidos guturales de Naruto, quién en ningún momento aparta su mirada. Puede distinguir un brillo de burla en su pupila imposiblemente oscura. El azul de sus ojos ya no es un mar en calma, sino un océano turbulento que promete consumirlo desde la profundidad de sus entrañas. Cree ver que un destello rojo aparece de forma efímera en los ojos que lo observan desde el otro lado del pasillo, brillando en la oscuridad matizada por las luces trémulas del bar que siguen manteniendo la misma secuencia azul, rojo, verde, lila. Se siente vulnerable y perdido, el sonido de los gemidos parece destrozarle los tímpanos y la mirada impertérrita no flaquea ni una vez. No puede apartar la vista de los movimientos ondulantes de ambos cuerpos, sin embargo, no logra controlar el dolor hueco que se aferra al centro de su cuerpo cuando reconoce los sonidos obscenamente húmedos que parecen intensificarse a cada segundo. Las pupilas que lo observan desde la oscuridad se han dilatado y parece eclipsar todo a su alrededor, el iris apenas es un aro delgado y azul que parece sostener la oscuridad que quiere consumirlo. No deja de dirigirle esa sonrisa casi inhumana, ni siquiera cuando el orgasmo parece azotar su cuerpo con una violencia galopante que casi lo hace desplomarse sobre el cuerpo contrario, provocando un grito grave por parte del áureo, que es engullido por el sonido de la música y la completa ausencia de luz que ahora reina en el pasillo.

Tras algunos segundos en los que ambas personas intentan recuperar la respiración, Sasuke parece reaccionar. Siente los músculos engarrotados debido a la tensión que permaneció en su cuerpo hasta ese momento y una arcada lo hace consciente de su situación. Se siente enfermo, confundido e inexplicablemente aterrado. Cuando percibe el movimiento frente a él y escucha el sonido de las ropas chocando contra unas contra otras, decide darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia los servicios sanitarios, caminando con dificultad a pesar de que no ha consumido casi nada de alcohol. Una vez dentro deja caer su peso sobre el lavabo y con manos trémulas comienza a lavarse la cara una y otra vez, frotándose los ojos con movimientos bruscos y repetitivos, como si así pudiese borrar las imágenes que se quedaron grabadas en su retina adolorida.

En ese instante, escucha la puerta del servicio siendo abierta y, cuando alza la mirada, puede ver el rostro de Naruto a través del espejo, que lo observa con una sonrisa de burla en los labios. Siente que un escalofrío asciende por cada vértebra de su columna cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

—Sasuke —su voz es apenas un susurro, pero distingue un tono lascivo en ella— No esperaba que volvieras.

El muchacho de cabellos brunos no responde, pero su mirada permanece fija en el espejo, en esos ojos que ya no logra reconocer.

—¿Te gustó el espectáculo? —pregunta con voz aterciopelada, mientras se acerca con pasos lentos a su cuerpo. En el momento en que el pecho de Naruto está completamente pegado a su espalda, siente como el pulso se acelera en sus venas. Los labios del rubio se acercan a su oreja y deja una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo — Lo hice especialmente para ti — susurra con voz ronca.

Aunque lo intenta ocultar, Naruto puede reconocer el casi imperceptible estremecimiento que recorre el cuerpo del pelinegro en respuesta a sus acciones. Este simplemente ensancha su sonrisa, logrando desformar las facciones de su rostro de una forma perturbadora. La bombilla del baño oscila peligrosamente y las sombras se aferran al rostro del rubio, proporcionándole un aspecto lóbrego que hace que Sasuke cada vez se sienta más nervioso

—¿Me extrañaste? —pregunta, aunque esta vez puede reconocer un brillo peligroso en el fondo de sus pupilas — Porque yo sí, _Sasukeeehm _—pronuncia en un gemido bajito que le eriza el vello de la nuca.

—¿Qué…? —su voz apenas es un murmullo ronco y es incapaz de hilar las palabras apropiadamente para formar una oración. Se siente impotente y frustrado, especialmente porque el miedo que se atenaza en su estómago de forma dolorosa le impide pensar con lucidez — ¿Qué pasó contigo?

Naruto sonríe. Y es una sonrisa horrible e impía que hace que sus entrañas se encojan de una forma desagradable. Es falsa y no llega a sus ojos, que parecen dos abismos interminables que terminarán por devorarlo.

Se sorprende a sí mismo suplicando porque la respuesta a su pregunta no llegue nunca. No quiere saber. No es capaz de soportarlo. La presión en su pecho se acentúa y su respiración se vuelve irregular, es completamente consciente de las manos de Naruto recorriendo sus costados en suaves caricias que parecen quemarle la piel, que arden y dejan un rastro de dolor que no demuestra en sus facciones impasibles.

—Espero que nunca más volvamos a coincidir —susurra, esta vez con un tono de voz cargado de veneno — Porque si te vuelves a acercar a mí, _bastardo,_ te voy a joder tanto que me suplicarás que te mate —escupe y sus palabras son agujas que se entierran en el centro del pecho de Sasuke, que escuecen de una forma agonizante — No voy a tener compasión contigo.

Sasuke distingue la determinación que siempre caracterizó a Naruto brillando en esos ojos que ahora son impenetrables y es plenamente consciente de que sus palabras son ciertas. _Sabe _que es una promesa. Y, tal vez, se siente atemorizado.

_N/A:_ Vale, es una historia poco comprensible y muy rara. La verdad es que llevaba demasiado tiempo rondando en mi cabeza y he acabado con esto, pero no se puede esperar mucho de alguien que idolatra a escritores como Cortázar. No me termina de gustar, pero la verdad es que si sigo cambiándolo acabará perdiendo su esencia. Me gusta la ambigüedad. Está pensado como un _three shot_, pero honestamente aún no la he construido del todo. Las ideas están ahí, tal vez lo complete alguna vez, entonces queda en un _"¿Continuará…?". _Besitos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**II**_

_No puedes evitarlo_

•

Aquella mañana cuando Sasuke despierta, se siente desorientado. Experimenta una desagradable sensación de vértigo en el estómago que lo hace desear con todas sus fuerzas volver a la dulce inconsciencia que otorga el sueño, sin embargo, no puede escapar de la realidad esta vez.

El dolor de cabeza hace que salga de la cama, cuyas sábanas frías complementan la sensación de vacío que se incremente en el centro de sus entrañas. Puede escuchar algunas voces cuyo sonido llega amortiguado hasta sus oídos a través de las paredes, impidiéndole que distinga a las personas que supone se encuentran en la habitación contigua. Frunce el ceño, intentando recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero el dolor de cabeza que parece taladrarle desde el interior le impide pensar con claridad, por lo que simplemente se limita a dirigirse a la puerta.

—¿Ya has despertado? —la voz de Suigetsu es lo primero que escucha al salir de la habitación. Este le dirige una mirada divertida desde el sofá de la sala.

Sasuke ignora olímpicamente la pregunta y camina directamente al baño, reconociendo finalmente que se encuentran en el departamento de Juugo, pues este se ha mantenido igual en esos últimos cinco años. Una vez dentro, se limita a lavarse el rostro, intentando aliviar el incómodo sentimiento de pesadez en el interior de su cráneo, aunque no lo logra. Cuando finalmente levanta la mirada, un joven totalmente diferente lo observa fijamente desde el espejo y es en ese instante que recuerda esos ojos impertérritos y glaciares que parecían querer destrozarlo. El pulso se acelera en sus venas de inmediato cuando las imágenes de la noche anterior acuden a su mente en forma de ráfagas, haciéndolo sentir aturdido y aterrado, como pocas veces había estado en su vida. No sabe qué ha ocurrido, se siente confundido y no entiende por qué no es capaz de reconocer a Naruto. No es nada de lo recuerda, justo como Suigetsu le había advertido.

Cuando sale del baño, es Karin quién lo recibe con una sonrisa conciliadora, instándolo a sentarse en el sofá en el que Suigetsu permanece recostado con el mando del televisor en la mano, pasando canales con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

—Juugo ha salido a comprar algo para comer —explica en tono monótono el joven de hebras grises, mientras le dirige una fugaz mirada de reojo — No sé qué coño consumiste ayer, pero te pusiste muy raro. Creí que no te gustaba beber.

Sasuke le dirige una mirada de confusión, sin embargo, Suigetsu no se inmuta y continúa pasando los canales, mientras escucha movimiento justo a sus espaldas que parece provenir de la cocina. Supone que Karin se encuentra cocinando. De pronto, la mano del joven junto a él se congela en el mando y solo escucha la voz de una conductora de algún canal de noticias.

—¡Karin! ¡Ven rápido! —el grito de Suigetsu se escucha estrangulado y, nuevamente, siente un extraño sabor amargo en el paladar. La muchacha pelirroja entra corriendo a la estancia, lleva puesto un delantal y algunos utensilios de cocina en las manos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Es Hebi —masculla, aumentando el volumen de lo que parece ser una noticia. En ese instante distingue la fachada del bar en el que habían estado la noche anterior y comienza a sentirse inexplicablemente mareado.

—_**Esta mañana la policía se ha presentado en el famoso local nocturno conocido como Hebi tras la llamada de algunos empleados. El personal ha encontrado el cuerpo desmembrado de un hombre joven que, aparentemente, había acudido al lugar con un grupo grande, sin embargo, todos se habían ido al momento del hallazgo **_— mientras la mujer hablaba, una serie de imágenes con patrullas de policía y ambulancias fuera de dicho bar se presentaban en la televisión. El cuerpo (o lo que quedaba de él) se encontraba cubierto por una bolsa negra — _**Las autoridades aún no manejan suficiente información acerca del presunto asesinato, pero han encontrado la identificación del hombre junto a él. Se llamaba Kimimaro Kaguya y se estima que es uno de los involucrados en los delitos del pasado mes, donde dos menores de edad resultaron heridos tras el asalto a un banco. Esperamos que la policía pueda otorgarnos más información luego de la autopsia del cuerpo…**_

—¡Joder! —el chillido de Karin le taladra los oídos e incrementa su dolor de cabeza — ¡¿Qué coño?! ¡¿En qué momento pasó eso?! Cuando nos vinimos todo estaba bien.

—Tenemos que llamar a Sai —masculla Suigetsu, al mismo tiempo que apaga la televisión— Estoy seguro que esos imbéciles de Akatsuki están involucrados. Ayer vi a algunos rondando dentro del bar.

Mientras Suigetsu y Karin continúan intercambiando algunas palabras, Sasuke simplemente se mantiene estático en su lugar, con la mirada perdida en el punto donde anteriormente la mujer se encontraba dando la información del atroz asesinato que se ha presentado en el local en el que él ha estado la noche anterior. Un nudo en el centro de la garganta se fue formando mientras los segundos transcurren y el dolor de cabeza solo consigue incrementarse, la conversación entre ambos muchachos junto a él no se ha detenido, pero él ya no puede escuchar. Ese hombre es el que ha visto con Naruto en el pasillo que conducía a los baños, apenas pudo distinguir su rostro, pero recuerda con bastante nitidez la forma en la que el rubio gemía su nombre. Otra vez es atacado por las mismas náuseas del día anterior y, en esta oportunidad, no puede evitar levantarse con movimientos erráticos del mueble y dirigirse, con pasos apresurados, al baño, lugar en donde vierte todo el contenido de su estómago en el interior del retrete. Inmediatamente después, escucha las voces alarmadas de Karin y Suigetsu detrás de él.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? — la preocupación en el tono de voz de Karin no hace más que aumentar el estado de aturdimiento en el que se encuentra, sintiéndose cada vez más enfermo. Otra arcada azota su cuerpo y esta vez es el sabor de la bilis que asciende a través de su garganta.

—Hey, Sasuke, ¿qué tienes? —de un empujón, Suigetsu aparta a Karin del camino, quién permanece histérica en el umbral de la puerta.

El muchacho de hebras grises se inclina y aparta el cabello de su rostro, ahora empapado en sudor. Se mantiene con él un par de segundos, el tiempo que tarda Sasuke en recuperar el control de sus entrañas para incorporarse con ayuda de los fuertes brazos de Suigetsu.

—Sasuke… —dice finalmente Karin, aun perturbada por el extraño comportamiento del joven — ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te llevemos al hospital?

—Estoy bien — es la escueta respuesta del pelinegro, cuyo rostro luce mucho más pálido de lo normal.

Suigetsu frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —pregunta con un tono de voz alterado — ¿Qué consumiste ayer? Desapareciste por más de media hora y cuando te volvimos a ver estabas actuando tan extraño que tuvimos que sacarte de allí.

—No consumí nada —masculla, irritado.

—¿Qué pasó contigo ayer? ¿A dónde fuiste? Estábamos preocupados por ti —esta vez es Karin quién contribuye con el interrogatorio.

—Fui al baño, eso es todo —Sasuke aparta de un manotazo el brazo de Suigetsu, que aún se mantiene en su hombro desde el momento en que lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y se dirige al lavabo para sumergir su rostro en agua.

—No te creo una mierda — espeta Suigetsu — Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, tan misterioso y arrogante que eres incapaz de decirle a tus supuestos amigos lo que te pasa. No entiendo cómo nos seguimos preocupando por alguien como tú.

Sasuke alza el rostro y le dirige una mirada impasible a través del espejo. Las gotas de agua aún escurren por sus mejillas y surcan un camino hasta el final de su barbilla, en donde parecen desaparecer.

—Nadie les ha pedido que se preocupen por mí —dice sin emplear ningún tono de voz en particular.

De pronto, la mirada de Suigetsu cambia y puede percibir, a través del espejo, como los músculos de su rostro se tensan.

—Has visto al rubio —masculla repentinamente y Sasuke no puede evitar estremecerse ante la mención del mismo, otorgándole de esa forma una clara respuesta a Suigetsu. Este gruñe por lo bajo — Maldición — su voz es casi un susurro y, de inmediato, se gira para observar a Karin, quién parece igual de afectada que él.

El silencio se instala en la habitación y Sasuke está seguro de que hay algo que esos dos están omitiendo. Irritado, se gira para enfrentarlos.

—¿Qué ocurre con Naruto? — pregunta con voz de hierro. Karin y Suigetsu intercambian miradas, pero esta vez puede notar con bastante claridad el claro gesto de nerviosismo que emplean ambos.

—Te dije que…

—¿Qué coño pasa con Naruto? —interrumpe con brusquedad, emitiendo nuevamente la misma pregunta, esta vez elevando el tono de voz, haciendo que ambas personas que se encuentran frente a él se sobresalten.

—No sabemos, ¿vale? —dice Suigetsu finalmente, visiblemente nervioso — Todo lo que hemos escuchado son rumores.

—¿Qué clase de rumores? —insiste, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Hemos oído que está involucrado con una especie de grupo de personas bastante malas —interviene Karin, mientras le dirige una mirada que pocas veces le ha visto emplear. En el fondo de sus pupilas puede notar como un brillo de miedo baila coquetamente — Solo sabemos que se llaman Akatsuki.

—Sai nos comentó una vez que es la pareja del líder, al parecer se llama Pain o algo así, la verdad es que poco se sabe de ellos —un suspiro de pesadez se escapó de los labios del joven de hebras grises — Te dije que no te acercaras a él porque la verdad es que ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste. Hace semanas lo descubrí en los sanitarios con una mujer, creo haber oído que se llama Konan. Ambos estaban rellenando unas jeringas, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que entré al baño, estaban tan drogados…

Sasuke apenas es capaz de escuchar algunos fragmentos de las palabras que dice Suigetsu. Nuevamente las imágenes de la noche anterior recurren a su mente con una nitidez espeluznante que logran erizarle el vello de la nuca y el nudo en su garganta cada vez se vuelve más doloroso. En un movimiento rápido aparta a Karin y Suigetsu de su camino, para dirigirse de inmediato a la puerta principal del departamento con pasos apresurados. Ignora los gritos de las dos personas que aún se encuentran detrás de él. Encuentra sus zapatos y logra colocárselos de forma entorpecida para, finalmente, salir de allí con un portazo. Pese a que intentan alcanzarlo, este simplemente se despide de ellos con un brusco movimiento de manos y corre hasta la avenida principal, en donde detiene al primer taxi que cruza por su campo de visión. Le proporciona una antigua dirección que se sabe de memoria y, esperando que la persona a la que quiere visitar aún se encuentre viviendo allí, se limita a recostarse en el asiento trasero sin dirigirle otra palabra al chofer del auto. Realmente espera que Kiba Inuzuka pueda ayudarlo.

•

Cuando golpea con los nudillos la puerta de la antigua residencia Inuzuka, no puede evitar sentir una punzada de nostalgia. Recuerda que solía ir arrastrado por Naruto a ese lugar casi todos los días cuando tenía trece o catorce años. Le encantaba jugar en la PlayStation de Kiba y, aunque él siempre lo negaba, también disfrutaba de esos momentos junto al perezoso de Shikamaru, el imbécil del chico perro y Choji, quién siempre se comía todos los refrigerios que Hana, la hermana de Kiba, preparaba. Unos pasos desde el interior de la casa lo traen de vuelta a la realidad, advirtiéndole que ya se han percatado de su presencia. Se remueve inquieto cuando siete que el cerrojo es quitado desde adentro y, finalmente, una figura se materializa ante él. Lo recibe un joven castaño, un poco más bajo que él y con unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas, que distingue como lunares. Este parpadea aturdido, intentando reconocer al muchacho frente a él.

—Hola, Kiba —masculla finalmente, incómodo ante la inspección inicial a la que es sometido.

—¡Mierda! —un grito de exclamación se escapa de inmediato de los labios del castaño y, posteriormente, se lleva una mano al rostro en un gesto que denota incredulidad— ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke asiente, sin pronunciar sonido alguno. Sabe que la situación se volverá incómoda en breves segundos, pero no ha ido a ese lugar a establecer una conversación para recordar viejos tiempos.

—Joder, ¿hace cuánto que te fuiste? ¿tres, cuatro años? — pregunta, mientras se hace un lado en un ademán por invitarlo a pasar — ¿Cuándo volviste? Mierda, qué susto me has dado, pensé que eras un fantasma o algo por el estilo.

—Llegué ayer —es su escueta respuesta, al mismo tiempo que se adentra a la casa, no sin antes titubear. No desea ser sometido a preguntas que no ha respondido ni siquiera a sus amigos.

—Genial, hace mucho que no escuchaba de ti —Kiba le dirige una pequeña sonrisa, aunque puede distinguir que esta tiembla en la comisura de sus labios — Y… ¿Quieres té? ¿algo de comer? Creo que mi hermana dejó preparado algo para la tarde —parlotea, mientras se adentra en la casa con pasos rápidos, perdiéndose tras una de las habitaciones — ¿Te apetece onigiri? Es lo único que hay —le escucha gritar desde el interior de lo que supone, es la cocina.

—Vale, está bien —acepta, empleando un tono de voz suficientemente fuerte para que el joven castaño pueda escucharlo.

Sasuke se quita los zapatos en el Genkan y, finalmente, se adentra en la casa. Ha cambiado un poco desde la última vez que visitó aquella casa, sin embargo, no puede evitar revivir algunos recuerdos cuando el olor característico a flores y perros inundan sus fosas nasales. Eso no ha cambiado, piensa.

Cuando Kiba vuelve, coloca una bandeja con pequeñas bolas de arroz sobre la mesa de madera que está ubicada en medio de la sala y se sienta sobre el tatami, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que Sasuke lo imite. Este lo sigue de inmediato.

—Vale, entonces… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Kiba es el primero en romper el incómodo silencio que se forma desde el momento en que ambos toman asiento. Sasuke aún se siente un poco cohibido con la situación en la que se encuentra. Lo cierto es que pocas veces se ha encontrado en una circunstancia como aquella, nunca ha sido de los que inicia una conversación, ni de los que visita a otros por voluntad propia.

Sasuke toma un sorbo del té que Kiba ha puesto anteriormente sobre la mesa y, posteriormente suelta un suspiro, intentando pensar la mejor forma de abordar el tema sin que sea demasiado brusco.

—Es sobre Naruto —dice finalmente, haciendo acopio de la falta de sutileza que suele caracterizar a los Uchiha. Kiba se atraganta con el onigiri que acaba de llevarse a la boca y, tras tomar un sorbo de té, logra estabilizarse para dirigirle una mirada que no puede descifrar.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —dice, esta vez utilizando un tono de voz mucho más frío. Sin embargo, Sasuke no se intimida con facilidad.

—Me he topado con él ayer —decide decir, omitiendo los detalles escabrosos de su encuentro. Puede notar como el castaño se remueve incómodo, pero, finalmente, suelta un suspiro, aunque su cuerpo se mantiene en tensión.

—Supongo que ya te has dado cuenta que no es el mismo de hace tres años, cuando te fuiste —comenta, aunque distingue un tono de resentimiento que intenta ocultar inútilmente. Sasuke solo fija sus ojos imposiblemente negros en él y este, al no recibir respuesta, continúa: — Poco después de que te fuiste, Jiraiya, su abuelo, fue asesinado. Se presume que por uno de los líderes de Akatsuki, el grupo de asesinos que ha estado haciendo alboroto en varias localidades de Japón, la verdad es que nadie sabe en realidad lo que ocurrió. Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado. Le dejó una nota a Naruto, nadie nunca supo qué contenía, pero sé que poco después desapareció por unos meses. Nadie, ni siquiera Sakura, pudo contactar con él. Una noche, hace aproximadamente dos años, tocó a mi puerta. Estaba prácticamente irreconocible, lo habían golpeado terriblemente, también tenía heridas profundas en varias partes del cuerpo. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamar a Sakura, que para ese momento ya había iniciado la carrera de medicina. Las heridas eran inimaginables, ella me dijo que lo habían atacado con algún objeto punzante, porque habían perforado varios órganos en el proceso. Sin embargo, lo más espeluznante del asunto es que… —Kiba deja de hablar repentinamente y aparta la mirada de los ojos impenetrables del Uchiha. Puede notar cómo su ceño se frunce y una mueca de asco se forma en sus labios.

—¿Qué pasó, Kiba? —lo alienta, intentando ocultar su impaciencia. Una extraña presión en el pecho lo hace sentir realmente incómodo, como si un terrible presentimiento lo estuviera consumiendo desde dentro.

Kiba vuelve el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, observa, con terror, como un deje de amargura se distingue en su pupila ahora acuosa. El joven castaño pasa una mano por su rostro tostado por el sol y distingue como una solitaria lágrima se desliza por el costado de su cara.

—Sakura descubrió heridas en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Dijo que probablemente habían abusado sexualmente de él, especialmente por la naturaleza de las heridas. Eran horribles y tenía una hemorragia interna. La verdad es no entiendo cómo sobrevivió esa noche, lo más probable es porque estaba realmente drogado. En los exámenes de sangre que Sakura se permitió hacer, a escondidas de Tsunade, descubrió un índice elevado de heroína en su sistema —su voz es apenas un susurro, pero Sasuke logra escuchar perfectamente bien. Siente cómo cada palabra se entierra en su pecho profundamente, desgarrándole las arterias y haciendo que todo duela mucho más — Cuando recuperó la consciencia le pedimos que nos contara que había ocurrido, pero no dijo nada. Sakura insistió en hablar con la policía, pero un día después de mencionarlo, él simplemente desapareció de mi casa.

Hubo una pausa en la que Kiba parece rememorar todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento. Vuelve su mirada al pequeño tazón con bolas de arroz, lo revuelve un poco con los palillos y, finalmente, continúa:

—No volvimos a verlo hasta hace poco. Shikamaru, Choji y yo estábamos en un restaurante cuando lo vimos entrar, iba de la mano con un muchacho alto, un poco mayor y de cabellos negros y largos. Ambos parecían bastante cercanos, hablaban con naturalidad y Naruto le dirigía unas sonrisas de complicidad imposibles de notar. Sin embargo, cuando quise acercarme a saludar, Shikamaru me detuvo, pues habían comenzado a discutir. O al menos, eso parecía. Naruto estaba fuera de sí, a pesar de que susurraban, se podía distinguir sus sollozos a la perfección. Poco después abandonaron el local sin siquiera haber comido nada. Estaba completamente diferente, más delgado, con ojeras y se podían distinguir algunas heridas en el cuello, tenía marcas rojizas bastante grandes —Kiba parece realmente afectado mientras habla, Sasuke puede notar un dolor hueco en esos ojos que cada vez se vuelven más cristalinos.

—¿No han intentado contactar con él? —pregunta repentinamente Sasuke, sin cambiar ni un ápice su rostro impasible.

—Muchas veces, pero cambió de número. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde vive. Ese día intentamos seguirle, pero ambos se perdieron de vista antes de que pudiéramos notarlo —explica Kiba, aunque su rostro denota una clara amargura.

No sabe por qué, pero una cólera transparente le atraviesa el pecho y parece engullirlo desde el centro de su cuerpo, justo en su diafragma. Naruto ha estado jodido durante más de dos años y ellos no han hecho más que observar desde lejos, cuando está seguro que, si ellos estuvieran en una situación similar, el rubio haría todo lo posible por salvarlos. Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para traerlos de vuelta. Le resulta tan injusto, que siente su sangre burbujear ante las palabras de Kiba y su inactividad en todo lo que ha ocurrido no hace más que acrecentar su molestia.

—¡Joder, pero son sus amigos! ¡¿no acudieron a la policía?! —esta vez, Sasuke pierde el control. Su voz se eleva considerablemente y, posteriormente, se pone de pie de un salto, volcando las tazas de té en el proceso.

Kiba le dirige una mirada incrédula y, finalmente, niega con la cabeza. Nota como una sonrisa burlona se desliza en sus labios.

—Tú eras su mejor amigo y lo abandonaste —escupe con una voz cargada de resentimiento y Sasuke lo recibe como un golpe directo a su estómago — Desde que te fuiste, Naruto se volvió mierda. Por supuesto, siempre aparentaba estar bien frente a nosotros, asegurando que te traería de vuelta. Hasta que murió Jiraiya — Kiba también se coloca de pie, aunque haciendo acopio de una calma que sabe que no siente, pues sus manos temblorosas lo delatan— Intentó comunicarse contigo un montón de veces cuando eso pasó, Sakura tuvo que recogerlo una vez en un bar totalmente borracho y lo único que lograba balbucear era tu nombre, pero tú desapareciste de la faz de la tierra para irte con el maldito de Orochimaru y lo dejaste solo —la expresión de Kiba está llena de amargura y sus ojos parecen acusarlo directamente, viendo reflejado su propia culpa en ellos — Lo intentamos, ¿vale? Pero Naruto te adoraba, te idolatraba y te quería más de lo que podría haber querido a ninguno de nosotros. No pudimos hacer nada —Entonces con pasos lentos se dirige a la entrada de la casa y fija en él una mirada que ahora solo expresa un desprecio tan tangible que se le hace difícil mantener la mirada fija en sus ojos — Vete ya.

Sasuke no dice nada más. Se coloca de pie, camina hasta el Genkan para tomar sus zapatos y se dirige hacia la puerta que Kiba aún sostiene con manos temblorosas. Evita su mirada cuando sus pisadas traspasan el umbral de la puerta.

—Tengo una dirección —masculla antes de que Sasuke siquiera haga el ademán de irse, con voz muy suave y bajita. Con movimientos rápidos, vuelve al interior de la casa, dejando a un desconcertado Sasuke aún en el marco de la puerta de entrada y, pocos minutos después, regresa con un trozo de papel entre los dedos — Shikamaru investigó algo hace unos días, pues han estado pasando cosas raras en la ciudad y muchas de ellas involucran a Naruto. Dice que algunas personas lo han visto salir de la casa que se encuentra en esta dirección, aunque no me fío de los rumores. De todas formas, puedes echar un vistazo, si tanto te preocupa lo que ocurre con él.

Le entrega el trozo de papel y, finalmente, cierra la puerta tras dirigirle una última mirada que parecerle escupirle al rostro todo lo que ha sufrido el rubio. Sasuke se queda plantado en el umbral de la puerta durante unos segundos mientras intenta procesar toda la información que ha recibido en esos pocos minutos. Le echa un vistazo a la dirección y frunce el ceño, manifestando desconcierto, pues la dirección le parece bastante conocida.

Sin embargo, se limita a tomar una bocanada de aire y darse la vuelta, acelerando el paso para llegar a la avenida principal, esta vez tarda un poco más en hacerse con un taxi, pero cuando finalmente coge uno, le da la dirección escrita en el papel y se recuesta en el asiento trasero, sintiendo un repentino agotamiento y un dolor casi insoportable en el centro de su pecho. Las palabras de Kiba, tan crudas y reales, le atraviesan el corazón despiadadamente. Sabe que abandonó a Naruto y que, probablemente, ya sea demasiado tarde para intentar ayudarlo.

•

Sasuke se siente como uno de esos patéticos detectives que suelen figurar como protagonistas en las películas de dicha temática. Se siente estúpido por creer en la información que ha recolectado el flojo de Shikamaru, pero, sobre todo, se siente realmente confundido. Una marejada de emociones parecen consumirlo en ese instante, cuando, con un libro que acaba de comprar sobre comunismo francés en la librería de la esquina, disimula tener la mirada fija en la fachada de la casa que se encuentra justo frente al parque donde está sentado.

Sin embargo, no es por eso por lo que se siente particularmente inquieto y confundido. Tras haber pasado los primeros 20 minutos intentando recordar por qué esa fachada y esa dirección le parecen familiares, recuerda, finalmente, que esa era la casa de sus abuelos maternos. ¿Qué coño podría hacer Naruto en esa casa? Nunca antes ha mencionado su existencia, ni siquiera cuando eran más jóvenes y el rubio era la única persona en la que confiaba. Por un segundo, se siente engañado por Kiba y, aunque quisiera romperle la nariz de un puñetazo, sabe que se lo merece. Sin embargo, su estómago da un vuelco en el interior de su pecho cuando distingue una figura alta y delgada aparecer en una de las esquinas adyacentes a la casa cargando algunas bolsas que, a simple vista, puede notarse que están repletas de víveres. Pese a que lleva un suéter y un gorro de invierno, puede divisar algunos mechones rubios y rebeldes que sobresalen de este. Los rayos del sol hacen que estos destaquen más. Observa, para su asombro, como el muchacho saca una llave del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y entra, no sin antes echar un vistazo a ambos lados con visible desconfianza.

Espera algunos minutos antes de desperezarse y ponerse de pie. Observa a su alrededor y no puede ver más que un par de adolescentes jugando un partido de béisbol, que parecen totalmente ajenos a la situación que se acaba de presentar frente a ellos. Tras meditarlo un poco, se dirige a la calle que está justo delante de él, evitando parecer demasiado nervioso, aunque en su interior un extraño frío se desliza a través de su tráquea, sintiendo como un presentimiento desagradable se aferra a su estómago.

Una vez se encuentra a un par de metros de la casa, decide cruzar en un callejón junto a la construcción donde solía jugar cuando, los sábados, visitaba a sus abuelos. Desde ese ángulo, como se imaginó previamente, tiene una visión perfecta del ventanal principal de la sala, cuyas persianas, para su suerte, están levemente abiertas, lo suficiente como para poder ver hacia el interior de la casa. Se coloca en cuclillas detrás de algunos bloques, sin perder de vista el interior. Es ahí cuando lo ve, puede distinguir que está hablando debido a que no para de gesticular abiertamente y sus brazos se mueven frenéticamente. Sin embargo, la persona a la que se dirige no se encuentra frente al gran ventanal principal y, por ende, está fuera del alcance de su campo de visión. Tras algunos minutos en el que el rubio comienza a quitarse las capas de ropas que lo cubren y deja al descubierto sus cabellos dorados tras apartar el molesto gorro de invierno y una ropa bastante casual que ocultaba tras el grueso suéter, la persona a la que le dirige sonrisas brillantes y sinceras, entra por fin en su rango de visión.

El alma se le cae a los pies cuando distingue a un joven un poco más alto que Naruto abrazar al mismo por la cintura y atraerlo de forma posesiva hacia su cuerpo. Distingue la imperceptible sonrisa que se dibuja en ese rostro conocido justo cuando esta es engullida por los ávidos labios del áureo, que parece realmente desesperado por besarlo, como si no lo hubiese visto en mucho tiempo. Su corazón comienza a latir tan fuerte que puede sentirlo en sus oídos. Ahora recuerda la descripción de Kiba: alto, cabellos negros y largos, algo mayor que Naruto…

_Itachi. _

•

Naruto está feliz, de verdad. Como no lo ha estado en mucho tiempo. Siente ese abrazo como un pequeño escape de la realidad en la que ha tenido que vivir durante esos años. Lo extrañaba tanto y, a pesar de que no lo dice, sabe que Itachi es consciente de ello. Itachi siempre sabe todo lo que pasa por su cabeza, como si fuese un extraño don.

Los labios de Itachi son calientes y es capaz de derretirse en ellos. Le encanta pasar la punta de su lengua por la superficie del labio inferior que siempre es más rasposo debido a la resequedad. Los brazos del mayor lo envuelven de forma protectora, pero le proporcionan esa libertad que pocas veces ha tenido la oportunidad de probar, al menos no desde hace tres años. Cuando las grandes manos del joven de piel pálida se deslizan por el interior de su camisa, sabe que no busca excitarlo, sino distinguir sus heridas. Es una especie de ritual, a pesar de que el hombre frente a él tiene mayores problemas de los que preocuparse, prefiere prestarle atención al fracasado idiota en el que se ha convertido, siempre lo coloca como su prioridad. Las caricias en su abdomen se detienen cuando esas manos tan conocidas palpan una de las recientes heridas cubierta por gruesas capas de gasa. Lo observa fruncir el ceño, de una forma casi imperceptible para los demás, pero que él ha aprendido a distinguir con facilidad.

—¿Quién ha sido esta vez? —pregunta, utilizando un tono de voz neutro y carente de emociones. Naruto sabe que es solo la forma en la que lidia con ese tipo de situaciones.

—Itachi… —masculla al mismo tiempo que pasa sus brazos por el cuello ajeno en un abrazo necesitado — Déjalo ya. No quiero perder el tiempo, cada vez puedo verte menos —se acerca al mayor y atrapa sus labios en un beso lleno de fuego contenido que el pelinegro no rechaza.

—Quiero protegerte —murmura entre sus labios. Su expresión no ha cambiado ni un ápice, pero sus brazos parecen querer aprisionarlo en un abrazo asfixiante del que nunca pueda salir, transmitiendo sus inquietudes y la sensación de vacío que ha sentido durante todo ese tiempo que no se han visto por medio de ese superficial contacto. Sonríe abiertamente porque _adora _que haga eso.

—Entonces llévame arriba —su voz desciende lo suficiente como para ser considerado un susurro, se acerca al oído del muchacho frente a él y planta un casto y pequeño beso al borde de su oreja — Quiero que me hagas el amor como nunca.

Sabe que la repentina tensión en el cuerpo de Itachi es una respuesta positiva a sus provocaciones. Una sensación de satisfacción le llena el pecho al reconocer en sí mismo una de las pocas debilidades de ese hombre que ha resultado todo un enigma para todos los que alguna vez lo han conocido, pero para él se ha convertido en un libro abierto muy fácil de leer. Casi siempre.

Cuando es el joven pelinegro quién se acerca a su rostro y atrapa sus labios con una impaciencia impropia de él, una sensación de calidez se desliza por sus venas, haciendo que todo el interior de su cuerpo se sienta caliente. Es una sensación que solo dos personas han podido causar en él y, resulta gracioso que ambas compartan un fuerte lazo de sangre. Antes de que sus pensamientos comiencen a traicionarlo nuevamente, profundiza el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca entreabierta del mayor, jugando con la compañera que lo recibe con la misma ferocidad que siempre.

Si tuviera la oportunidad de describir cómo besa Itachi, Naruto podría afirmar que es como un volcán en erupción. Eres incapaz de creer que un hombre tan impasible e inflexible como Itachi guarde en el interior de su alma tanto fuego contenido. Es lava hirviendo que te quema y promete consumirte hasta la médula, pero también es esa fogata en medio de esa ventisca gélida que te ayuda a no congelarte. La forma en que Itachi besa refleja esa dominación intrínseca que poseen los Uchiha, pero carece de malicia. Contrario a lo que todos pueden creer al observarlo a primera vista, el pelinegro es capaz de salvar a las personas que estima ofreciendo su propia vida a cambio. La lealtad inalterable que ha demostrado con él, ha logrado que a medida que pasan los años, el afecto que siente por él se incremente a niveles insospechados.

Para Naruto, Itachi es el universo mismo. Pocos son conscientes de este hecho, pero él puede comprobarlo cada vez que esos labios llenos de fuego y de cariño se deslizan por todo su cuerpo. Él lo confirma cuando esas manos grandes y frías recorren su cuerpo en caricias casi superficiales, delicadas, como si temiera romperlo. No puede evitar entregarse a él durante cada segundo que se permite estar en su presencia, especialmente porque ya no siente miedo cuando esos ojos pétreos, que son el abismo mismo, se fijan en los suyos y hacen que se sienta perdido, en un mundo completamente incomprensible para él. El muchacho de hebras doradas atesora esos momentos en el centro de su pecho, pues sabe que ambos buscan en los ojos del otro algo a lo que se pueden sostener, para aliviar el espacio vacuo que la misma persona les dejó en el pecho. Cuando se entregan el uno al otro, también afirman ese cariño inquebrantable y doloroso que ambos conservan por Sasuke. Se aman porque comparten el mismo amor por Sasuke, a pesar de que Naruto se esfuerce por no demostrarlo.

—Itachi —masculla Naruto bajito, intentando, sin resultado, reprimir un pequeño gemido que causa el beso que deja el pelinegro en la base de su cuello, justo al lado de su clavícula — Hoy tenemos más tiempo que en días anteriores, pero no lo quiero desperdiciar. Vamos a la habitación.

Cuando Itachi se separa de Naruto, observa ese rostro que siempre hace que el corazón se le hinche en el interior del tórax. Los ojos del rubio brillan por su sola presencia y no puede sentirse más afortunado. Finalmente, después de dejar otro casto beso en los labios contrarios, lo toma de la mano para comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras, sin embargo, un golpe en la puerta los hace detenerse de inmediato. Ambos se dirigen una mirada cargada de preocupación, pero no dicen nada. Cuando el segundo golpe llega, con mayor fuerza, Naruto comienza a sentirse mareado por el miedo que le atenaza la garganta con garras afiladas. Itachi le dirige una mirada cargada de un remolino de emociones que parecen colisionar en el interior de su pupila, pero, posteriormente, se dirige a la puerta con pasos lentos y seguros, empleando esa máscara impasible que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

Cuando, tras breves segundos de auténtica tensión, Itachi finalmente abre la puerta, el aire de la habitación parece volverse más denso y el tiempo deja de ser indispensable.

Lo siguiente que escucha Naruto hace que una cólera helada e implacable le destroce desde el interior de sus entrañas. Ve rojo cuando la voz de Itachi pronuncia _ese_ nombre.

—Sasuke.

Y el sonido de un golpe seco es lo único que se escucha después, haciendo eco en la habitación que, hasta ese momento se encontraba en silencio.

•

_N/A: _Inesperadamente surgieron un montón de ideas en mi cabeza e intenté ordenarlas todas, lo siento si resulta poco comprensible. No sé cómo salió este capítulo, pero lo más probable es que el fic sea más largo de lo que me gustaría. En fin, creo que he aclarado algunas cosas del capítulo anterior, pero compliqué más la trama. La aparición de Itachi me parece crucial, aunque fue un gran plot twist. Espero poder terminarlo apropiadamente pronto. Besos.

_Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

_No congeles el júbilo_

•

Naruto sale de una de las habitaciones, presumiblemente la cocina, con una bolsa de hielo en las manos. Su expresión es impasible, pero Sasuke distingue el brillo de una ira escarlata oscilando en sus irises añiles. Inmediatamente, le tiende la pequeña bolsa con hielo a Itachi, que permanece sentado en uno de los sillones con el rostro alzado, intentando controlar la hemorragia de su nariz.

Desde el momento en que entró a la casa, ninguno de los tres ha pronunciado palabra alguna y el silencio que se ha extendido en la estancia se ha vuelto cada vez más ensordecedor. El más pequeño de los hermanos Uchiha entrecierra los ojos al observar cómo, con una familiaridad que solo se manifiesta tras largos años de convivencia, Naruto toma asiento en el brazo del sofá en el que se encuentra Itachi y lo ayuda a limpiar la sangre de su rostro.

Sasuke se aclara la garganta antes de pronunciar: ― ¿Puedo saber qué haces en la casa de mis abuelos, Naruto? ― la pregunta ha sido expuesta en un tono de voz casual, casi indiferente. Como si le estuviese preguntando qué día de la semana va a la clase de pilates.

El joven de hebras doradas se toma su tiempo antes de siquiera dirigir la mirada hacia el lugar donde permanece Sasuke. Sin embargo, en el momento en que esos ojos inquietantemente turbulentos se fijan en él, es otra voz la que responde a su pregunta.

― Creo que esa es una pregunta que tú mismo deberías contestar ― la voz de Itachi no demuestra ninguna emoción en particular, como siempre ― ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?

El joven azabache frunce el ceño manifestando la desagradable punzada que siente al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor después de tantos años. Sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos recupera su postura y su rostro vuelve a ser una máscara ilegible.

― Esta casa pertenecía a la familia Uchiha ―masculló, imprimiendo todo el desprecio que sentía en esas pocas palabras ― Creo que tengo el mismo derecho que tú a estar aquí.

Sasuke contempla, con sorpresa, como los ojos impertérritos de Itachi se endurecen con reprobación. El joven de cabellos brunos se niega a aceptar que su estómago se ha estremecido con un incomprensible sentimiento de inquietud. Sin embargo, no es su hermano mayor el que habla esta vez.

― Perfecto ―espeta Naruto arrastrando las palabras. Su voz es seca y ronca, revelando el profundo descontento que siente en ese momento ― Me voy entonces, les dejo el camino libre para que puedan tener una _emotiva _conversación entre hermanos.

El rubio insolente se pone de pie en un grácil salto y se inclina hacia Itachi para plantarle un casto beso en los labios que hace que el estómago de Sasuke de un tirón desagradable. Finalmente, escucha que dice en un susurro asquerosamente dulce: ― Avísame cuando el bastardo golpea-hermanos se largue para volver y retomar lo que estábamos haciendo. Todavía nos queda un poco de tiempo.

Sasuke aprieta los dientes y tiene que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse contra su hermano nuevamente en el momento en que mueve sus manos para sostener a Naruto del cuello con la intención de prolongar el contacto entre sus labios. Una vez se siente lo suficientemente tranquilo como controlar la cólera blanca que parece querer consumirlo desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, habla nuevamente.

― Naruto, vine a hablar contigo ―su tono de voz es grave y solemne, a pesar que sus manos tiemblan de impotencia ― _Necesito _que me expliques algunas cosas.

Sus palabras caen como un peso muerto en la habitación, haciendo que el aire que se respira en la estancia se vuelva cada vez más denso. Muy lentamente, Naruto se aparta de Itachi y le dirige una mirada profunda, sus ojos insondables le impiden a Sasuke saber lo que está pasando por su cabeza. Esto es algo nuevo para él, pues siempre ha presumido de leer al áureo como si fuese un libro abierto. Es en este momento que se percata de lo mucho que ha cambiado el irritante jovencito de cabello revuelto, sonrisa cálida y voluntad inquebrantable que dejó en el pasado. Las palabras de Suigetsu se reproducen con una satisfacción casi cruel en su mente. _No es nada de lo que recuerdas._

― Hijo de puta ― lo escucha mascullar. Sasuke observa, con ojos de fuego y la mandíbula tensa, cómo la mano de Itachi aprieta el muslo del rubio, en una señal inequívoca de apoyo ― Te dije que no te acercaras a mí.

La voz de Naruto es gélida y sus ojos cerúleos brillan de una forma desagradable, casi con resentimiento. Sasuke traga saliva y mantiene su postura estoica, pero no se atreve lanzar una respuesta cínica. Tiene la perturbadora certeza de que Naruto podría intentar matarlo. _De verdad. _

― No me iré de aquí hasta escuchar las respuestas que he venido a buscar ― dice, abogando a la terquedad. Su voz es tranquila y su semblante refleja una calma que está lejos de sentir.

Observa, casi maravillado, cómo el áureo dibuja una sonrisa indolente en sus labios que hace juego con sus fieros ojos añiles. Ya no puede ver ningún atisbo de inocencia en su rostro. Tiembla de solo imaginarse a qué situaciones debió enfrentarse Naruto para haber sufrido un cambio tan drástico.

― ¿Qué dudas quiere que aclare, _su alteza_? ―espeta con un doloroso sarcasmo impregnando su voz. Sasuke frunce el ceño con desaprobación, pero la sonrisa maquiavélica de Naruto se ensancha ― Me imagino que ya sabrás que me he vuelto la puta de Akatsuki. Seguro tu amiguito tiburón te lo ha mencionado, después de todo me ha cogido varias veces y…

― ¡Naruto! ―le reprende Itachi en un tono de voz que Sasuke jamás en su vida le había escuchado emplear.

―Él quiere saber ―se excusa, restándole importancia a su declaración con un movimiento de manos ― Además, dejarme follar por el Niño-piraña no es lo peor que he hecho en mi vida.

― ¿Suigetsu…?

De pronto, comprende las palabras de Naruto y siente como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído en la cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo, observa horrorizado a las dos personas frente a él, el rubio tiene una expresión de inmenso aburrimiento y desagrado en su rostro, pero Itachi luce bastante disgustado.

― Él no… Suigetsu jamás me dijo que… ― no había nada que el menor de los Uchihas odiara más que mostrarse tan confundido y vulnerable frente a otros, pero por esa vez no tuvo la fuerza de sostener su máscara impasible.

― Por supuesto que jamás te lo dirá ―responde. Su rostro estaba deformado con una mueca de asco ― Ni a ti, ni a nadie ― sus ojos imposiblemente azules se encuentran momentáneamente con los pozos pétreos de Sasuke y suspira con algo parecido a la resignación ― Tenía algunas deudas con Akatsuki por temas de…―se interrumpe y le dirige una mirada indescifrable― Eh, bueno, no es necesario que lo sepas de todas formas. Yo fui el responsable de obligarlo a _saldar _sus deudas.

― ¿Qué es Akatsuki y qué tienes que ver tú con ellos? ― pregunta el joven de hebras azabache, experimentando una desagradable sensación en el estómago.

Por primera vez desde que se encontró con él, Naruto dibuja una expresión de puro y genuino malestar. De pronto, no puede ver nada más que la imagen de un niño roto y eso hace que su corazón se resquebraje.

― Naruto… ―la voz de Itachi es apenas un susurro cargado de un sentimiento que Sasuke no logra identificar ― No tienes que decirle nada a él.

Sasuke comienza a experimentar una rabia indescriptible que comienza a burbujear en su esófago. Sus manos cosquillean ante la promesa de enterrarse en el rostro de su hermano y golpearlo una y otra vez. _Hijo de puta. _No puede creer que después de todo lo que Itachi ha hecho, de lo mucho que le jodió la vida, el maldito todavía siga metiéndose en medio de un asunto que no le concierne.

Cediendo nuevamente ante sus instintos más primitivos y salvajes, se pone de pie de un salto y se abalanza hacia el regazo de su hermano, apartando a Naruto de un tremendo empellón. Logra escuchar el sonido de disgusto y sorpresa que se escapa de su garganta. Por desgracia, esta vez Itachi estaba esperando esa reacción y fue mucho más rápido que él. De un solo puñetazo en el estómago lo deja jadeando en el piso a cuatro patas.

― ¡Eres un imbécil! ― escucha que grita con voz enfurecida Naruto, pero apenas puede concentrarse en ella.

Jadeando intenta recuperar el oxígeno perdido. Se mantiene sosteniendo su peso en tres de sus extremidades, pues uno de sus brazos lo está usando para presionar en su estómago, justo en el sitio donde recibió el fuerte puñetazo. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logra registrar unas manos grandes y decididas que lo sostienen de la parte trasera de su camisa para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Inmediatamente después de que sus pies se mantienen firmes sobre el suelo, las mismas manos lo empujan bruscamente para estamparlo contra la pared.

Cuando las imágenes dejan de ser borrones de colores opacos y comienzan a tornarse vibrantes y claras, Sasuke distingue unos ojos dolorosamente conocidos, pero esta vez están cargados de un desprecio apabullante.

― Lárgate ―sisea ― Y no vuelvas por aquí nunca más.

La voz de Naruto es inquietantemente inexpresiva, pero Sasuke logra recuperar la compostura de una forma admirable. Le devuelve una mirada pétrea, retándolo, demostrándole que no se siente intimidado, aunque está lejos de sentir tal valentía.

― ¿Por qué Itachi? ― pregunta y se sorprende a sí mismo.

El áureo lo suelta rápidamente, como si su tacto quemara.

― No te incumbe ― su respuesta es escueta, pero puede notar un súbito cambio en el tono de su voz. Se vuelve casi temblorosa.

Itachi, que permanece de pie a un par de metros en una postura alerta, finalmente relaja la expresión en su rostro.

― Sasuke ―la voz de Itachi es suave y grave, pero distingue un curioso matiz de calidez en ella ― Siéntate. Te contaremos todo.

Tanto el menor de los Uchiha, como el rubio le dirigen una mirada de pura incredulidad.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…?

― Sasuke no se irá de aquí hasta que obtenga respuestas. Dáselas. ― más que una sugerencia, es una orden. Naruto frunce el ceño en una señal de indiscutible disgusto, pero no dice nada más.

― Bien ― acepta el rubio ― Pero te advierto que hay muchas cosas que no te gustará saber.

― No me importa. Quiero saber ―su respuesta, aunque firme, es dudosa.

Observa cómo Naruto vuelve a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás, esta vez lejos de Itachi, para satisfacción de Sasuke.

― Después de que te fuiste, muchas cosas pasaron ― su voz es apenas un murmullo ― Jiraiya murió. Lo mataron. Si hablaste con Kiba o Shikamaru, seguro ya lo debes saber. Nunca encontraron su cuerpo, ni siquiera pude hacer una ceremonia adecuada. Solo me dejó una nota extraña que indicaba con quién se iba a reunir el día en que desapareció ― un suspiro de puro agotamiento se escapó de sus labios ― Jiraiya era muy importante para mí. Perderte a ti y luego a él fue demasiado doloroso y acabó con la poca cordura que me quedaba ― su tono de voz es trémulo y cada palabra es como una flecha de hielo enterrándose en el corazón de Sasuke. Sin embargo, la mirada de Naruto está fija en sus pies mientras habla ― Entonces, comencé a buscar a las personas que mataron a Jiraiya. Todos sabían que habían sido miembros de Akatsuki, pero nadie se atrevió a intervenir. La policía me dio la espalda, mis amigos no quisieron meterse y terminé solo, pero no iba a permitir que el asesinato de una de mis personas más preciadas quedara reducido a un rumor callejero. Una muerte más en la larga lista adjudicada a esos malditos. Pero pronto me di cuenta que solo era un ingenuo niño imbécil que nunca podría enfrentarse solo a un grupo de mercenarios. Me atraparon antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en defenderme.

― ¿Cómo…?

Sasuke no puede terminar de formular su pregunta porque la risa amarga y profunda de Naruto lo interrumpe. Un escalofrío asciende de forma despiadada por su espalda al notar todo lo que encierra ese desagradable sonido.

― Hay algo que aprendí después de todo esto y es que Pain tiene ojos en todas partes. No hay nada que sea un secreto para él ― resopla y dibuja una mueca del más puro asco ― El maldito siempre supo que llegaría hasta él. Me estaba esperando. Recuerdo la sonrisa que me dedicó cuando me tenía de rodillas frente a él y siento náuseas. Me dijo que me perdonaría la vida porque era muy hermoso. Si me convertía en su maldita puta, él me dejaría vivir. Me negué e intenté escapar con todas mis fuerzas, pero sus refuerzos eran muchos y en menos de dos minutos tuve que dejar de luchar. La paliza que me dieron fue tan brutal que pensé que iba a morir en ese asqueroso y frío callejón. Y ojalá hubiese muerto ― declara, su voz resquebrajada y ronca. Itachi, que había permanecido al margen de la situación, finalmente se acerca al sillón donde se encuentra sentado Naruto en un mudo ademán de demostrarle su apoyo, pero no lo toca, ni dice nada ― Los hombres de Pain me obligaron a arrodillarme y el maldito se sacó la polla del pantalón. Me obligó a chupársela, pero el hijo de puta fue tan salvaje que hizo que vomitara. Se molestó tanto que obligó a tres de sus hombres a follarme. Oh, joder. Fue la experiencia más horrible que he tenido que vivir. No pude aguantar el dolor, tenía algunos huesos rotos por la paliza anterior y la forma en la que los perros de Pain me violaban era tan ruda, que no aguanté. Me desmayé. Cuando me desperté, estaba solo en el callejón. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero era de noche, todo estaba oscuro y hacía mucho frío. Sabía que eso había sido una advertencia, que no me habían matado adrede, que me buscarían una vez más. Entonces, la única persona en la que pensé fue Kiba. No tengo idea de cómo llegué a su casa, ni siquiera sé si tomé un taxi, no recuerdo nada de esas interminables horas. Lo próximo que vi con claridad fue a Sakura, desesperada y aterrada porque obviamente vio las heridasde la violación. Mencionaron a la policía unas semanas después y tuve que huir de inmediato.

Sasuke se queda de una pieza mientras escucha el escabroso relato. Sabe lo difícil que ha sido para Naruto hablar de eso, especialmente con él. Pero lo ha hecho y el joven azabache se siente indescriptiblemente conmovido. De pronto, lo azota un abrumador sentimiento de culpa. La habitación se vuelve más pequeña y apenas puede respirar.

― Naruto, lo siento ― dice en un susurro apenas audible, pero que es escuchado por todos en la habitación ― Yo debí haber estado aq…

― No lo hagas ―le corta, recuperando la compostura y su gélido tono de voz ― Ha pasado mucho tiempo. No necesito de tu lástima. Solo te lo estoy contando porque no has parado de ser una maldita patada en los huevos desde que llegaste, pero sigo sin confiar en ti. Para mi eres solo un desconocido entrometido.

Las palabras de Naruto son letales y le perforan el corazón con una precisión abrumadora.

― Además, cuando me rendí y dejé de luchar contra Pain, dejaron de herirme… _tanto _― se pasa una mano por su alborotado cabello rubísimo y, finalmente, suelta un profundo suspiro que revela el agotamiento que siente ― Después de dejar la casa de Kiba, no fue tan complicado encontrarlos. Me estaban esperando en el departamento que compartía con Jiraiya cuando estaba vivo. La única herencia que me dejó. Me hicieron la propuesta una vez más, pero esta vez acepté sin titubear. Me pusieron un saco en la cabeza para que no pudiera ver y me subieron en uno de sus coches para llevarme a su sucio escondite. Me asignaron una habitación y me presentaron formalmente como miembro oficial, aunque siempre estaba en vigilancia. Ahí fue donde conocí a Itachi ― comparte una furtiva mirada con Itachi y este último asiente, como si le diera permiso para hablar ― Había sido reclutado a Akatsuki mucho antes. Bueno, sabía que había sido el responsable de la muerte de tus padres, así que no era tan desconocido para mí, pero después de conocer su historia me di cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común.

― ¿Eh? ¿Me he perdido de algo? ¿Qué mierda tendrías tú en común con la basura de mi hermano? ¡Es un maldito asesino! ― La voz de Sasuke se escucha incrédula e indescriptiblemente dolida.

― Yo también soy un asesino, Sasuke ― gruñe Naruto ― El tipo con el que me viste follando ayer murió por mi culpa.

― ¡Pero tú fuiste obligado…!

― No es diferente ― su respuesta está llena de tanta ira, que Sasuke no tiene más opción que guardar silencio ― Itachi fue obligado a envenenar a tus padres. Le dieron a elegir entre matar a tus padres y dejarte vivo o encargarse ellos y matar a toda la familia. Matarte a ti. Él hizo su elección para protegerte. Y se convirtió en un perro más de Akatsuki.

― ¡NO! ― el grito de Sasuke es tan fuerte que siente que hace temblar las paredes ― ¡ÉL MATÓ A MIS PADRES! ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA! ¡ES UN MALDITO ASESINO!

― No tienes que creerlo. No me interesa si lo crees o no. Es parte de la historia que querías escuchar. Siéntate, cállate y guárdate tus dudas acerca de la veracidad de mi relato para ti mismo. Sino, puedes irte muy a la mierda.

La voz de Naruto es calmada y suave, pero sus palabras son tan duras que Sasuke no es capaz de hablar una vez más.

― Itachi y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos ― continúa, como si la interrupción anterior nunca hubiese sucedido ― Cuando descubrió que tú y yo éramos los mejores amigos antes de que decidieras irte con Orochimaru, nuestra conversación giró en torno a ti. Pero, después de unos meses conviviendo juntos, desarrollamos profundos sentimientos el uno por el otro. A Pain no parecía importarle que pasáramos tanto tiempo juntos, ni que folláramos todas las noches, pero sí que lo sabía. Y a partir de ahí sus agresiones volvieron. Cualquier error que cometía en mis "misiones" tenía que pagarlo muy caro. Pero hubo una vez en particular que fue peor que cualquiera. Metí la pata con un pez gordo y casi morimos por mi culpa. Pain me golpeó muy fuerte y rompió mis piernas. Por primera vez intentó matarme. _De verdad. _Si Itachi no se hubiese metido, tal vez estaría muerto ahora.

Esta vez, la voz de Naruto tiene un punto de quiebre y parece reacio a hablar. Sus pupilas se vuelven vacías mientras se pierden en la nada, tal vez porque está rememorando el momento exacto en que aquello sucedió.

― Tuve que escapar de Akatsuki después de eso ― la intervención de Itachi resulta tan repentina que Sasuke no puede evitar sobresaltarse ― A Pain le hubiese encantado matarme, pero es evidente que ninguno de ellos hubiese podido conmigo. Así que simplemente me dejó ir, aunque muchos miembros de Akatsuki continúan vigilando a Naruto en caso de que siga en contacto conmigo. Pero es un imbécil al que no le importa arriesgar el pellejo una vez al mes para venir a verificar si no he muerto de inanición ―hizo una pausa y le dirige una profunda mirada a Sasuke ― Estoy ocultándome, no he podido salir de esta casa desde hace más de un año. Aquí estoy a salvo porque los esbirros de Pain tienen este territorio vedado. Tienen muchos enemigos en esta área.

― Pero yo no puedo huir ―interviene Naruto al percatarse del intenso intercambio de miradas entre los dos hermanos, haciendo que ambos devuelvan su atención a él ― Para Pain es fácil rastrearme. Prácticamente, soy de su propiedad. Todos en la maldita ciudad me conocen como su pareja oficial. Cada vez me es más difícil escabullirme para ver a Itachi, hay personas vigilándome en cada esquina de la ciudad. Por eso todos te aconsejan que te alejes de mí, por eso YO te aconsejo que te alejes de mí. Soy una bomba de tiempo, Sasuke.

Sasuke, que se mantenía estático hasta ese momento, se percata que sus manos estaban aferradas a los brazos del sofá y que los músculos de sus brazos dolían. Mucho.

― Naruto… ―masculló, desviando los ojos hasta su rostro ― Perdóname…

El rubio se inclina un poco sobre su propio cuerpo y suelta un bufido.

― No tengo nada que reprocharte, Sasuke ―su voz se escucha lejana ― Tus decisiones no me conciernen. Si hubieses estado conmigo, creo que nada hubiera cambiado.

La declaración de Naruto se siente como una bofetada. ¿No hubiera cambiado nada? ¿Eso es lo que piensa? Oh, mierda… Nunca antes se había arrepentido tanto de una decisión que había tomado.

― Naruto, tienes fiebre ― Itachi parece genuinamente preocupado, mientras sus manos tocan la piel de su garganta, sin embargo, su expresión cambia casi inmediatamente a una de furia ― ¡Maldita sea! ¡VOY A MATARLO! ― Los gritos del mayor de los Uchiha hacen que nuevamente la tensión vuelva a asentarse en la sala. Sasuke no se mueve, observando con atención y ojos muy abiertos la interacción entre las dos personas frente a él.

― Ha sido mi culpa ― murmura el áureo, se puede distinguir una expresión de genuina culpa en sus facciones ― He cometido un error ayer; por poco dejo que Kimimaro escape. Sasori tuvo que matarlo de improvisto y no pudimos obtener la información que necesitábamos para encontrar a su socio… Todo se fue a la mierda por mi culpa. Pain estaba furioso.

Sasuke escucha la explicación de Naruto y recuerda su encuentro la noche anterior. Ahora lo entiende todo. Naruto no ha cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo mocoso insolente e injustificablemente valiente que arriesga su vida por los demás, en este caso su hermano. Sigue siendo torpe y descuidado. Sigue siendo el jovenzuelo que dejó olvidado en el pasado. Pero ahora está roto, realmente jodido.

La conversación entre Itachi y Naruto desciende hasta convertirse en susurros inentendibles, supone que el rubio intenta aplacar la innegable furia de su hermano mayor. Y, sorprendentemente, lo logra. Poco después, comparten un cálido beso que hace que las entrañas de Sasuke den un vuelco desagradable. Dios, no entiende cómo puede odiar tanto la nueva cercanía entre los dos.

― Ve a recostarte ― le dice ― _Necesitas _descansar ―replica inmediatamente cuando identifica las intenciones que tiene Naruto de negarse ― Te prepararé un té para intentar bajarte la fiebre.

Tras una breve discusión en la que Sasuke observa con sorpresa un pequeño berrinche del rubio y su posterior resignación, Naruto finalmente se da la vuelta refunfuñando y desaparece escaleras arriba.

El más joven de los Uchiha se percata que se ha quedado completamente solo con su hermano y siente un extraño nudo en la garganta cuando este vuelca toda su atención en él.

― ¿Puedes ayudarme con algo, Sasuke? ―pregunta casualmente, como si este no lo odiara a muerte, como si él no hubiese matado a sus padres, como si nada hubiese pasado nunca. Y mierda, ojalá fuera así. Sasuke realmente lo desea con todas sus fuerzas en ese efímero instante ― Necesito que compres algunos antibióticos para Naruto. Gasa y alcohol sería bueno también, tengo que curarle la herida. Está reciente y sé que no se la ha tratado debidamente.

Sasuke lo mira incrédulo por unos segundos, pero no se mueve de su sitio. Itachi suelta un profundo suspiro.

― Te juro que si pudiera, no te lo pediría a ti. Pero no puedo salir de aquí. Por favor, Sasuke ― La súplica de su hermano se escucha tan irreal que Sasuke duda de estar consciente ― _ Necesito _desinfectar la herida.

El hermano más pequeño se estremece y finalmente, asiente. Sin embargo, antes de ponerse de pie, vacila y observa un largo instante a Itachi.

― Responderé todas las preguntas que tengas, pero por favor, ve primero a la farmacia.

Sasuke parece conforme con la respuesta de su hermano mayor, pues finalmente se incorpora y camina hacia la salida.

Se siente mareado cuando el sol de la tarde le azota el rostro. _Dios mío, _piensa, _¿cómo voy a hacer para salvarlo? _

Sabe que se está metiendo en un terreno peligroso, sabe que probablemente no pueda hacer nada de todas formas, pero se niega a dejarlo así. No puede dejarlo ir ahora que lo tiene tan cerca, que sabe todo lo que ha pasado. Necesita recuperar a Naruto, aunque tenga que matar él mismo al tal Pain. Aunque tenga que convivir con Itachi. No importa que tenga que hacer, lo hará.

•

_N/A: Yaaaaay. Finalmente pude terminar este capítulo. Mierda, fue difícil. Lo escribí a escondidas de mi jefe porque casi no tengo fuerzas cuando llego a mi casa después de las laaargas jornadas de trabajo. _

_Y sí, este capítulo fue de respuestas. Espero haber aclarado un poco las dudas. Falta mucho por decir, por supuesto, pero ya sabemos lo que pasó con Naruto, por lo menos. Tanto Sasuke como yo quedamos inmensamente tristes después de este capítulo. ¡Perdóname, Naruto! Eres el personaje que más sufre en este fic _

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews con su opinión. ¿Vale la pena que lo continúe o abandono definitivamente? ¿Es una historia horrible? Quiero saber TODO lo que piensan. Eso me hace muy feliz. Muchos besitos y perdón por hacerlos esperar taaaanto. Me estanqué con esta historia y no deseaba continuarla, aunque ya tenía la idea en la cabeza, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. En recompensa, hice un capítulo medianamente largo. ¡Gracias a todos los que continúan leyendo esta historia!_


End file.
